


What Could Have Been

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble Collection, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: A series of drabbles based on possible(better) endings for Arc V aside from what we got. Cause canon is depressing.Tags(of all kinds) will be added as they happenObvs spoilers for the end of the series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first one I'd thought of.   
> What happened after the credits roll on the canon finale.
> 
> At least, what I'd like to think could happen

Yuya sighed, flopping down on the couch and letting his arm hang off the edge. He was exhausted beyond belief, and would have been more so had his mother not crashed his duel with his dad.

 

“It’s been three years!” she said, managing to corner him in the center of the arena. “If you have time to duel him, you have time for me!”

And before Yuya knew it she’d more or less kicked him out of his own duel in order to duel him herself. As much as he wanted to see it, he didn’t stick around to watch, opting to find somewhere to lie down for a few moments.

 

“Are you in here Yuya?” Yuzu peeked in the room and smiled when she saw him.

Yuya raised his head and smiled, sitting up and making room for her on the couch.

“You escaped.”

Yuzu laughed; upon returning she’d been smothered in a nearly crushing hug by her father and had been unable to escape. She didn’t blame him of course.

“He let me go,” she said as she sat next to him. “Thought I should go and find you.”

“It’s strange isn’t it, to think it’s all over,” said Yuya, curling his hand around his pendulum. “I can’t hear them anymore,” he said, looking up at her. “Yuto, Yuri, Yugo; I can’t hear them anymore. What do you think happened to them?”

Yuzu shook her head, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist, “I don’t know. I can’t hear Ruri, Rin or Selena either. Do you think they’re gone?”

“I don’t know,” said Yuya. “If they are…” How was he going to break the news to Shun, especially after promising that he’d save Yuto and Ruri? “What do we do Yuzu?” he asked, letting his head fall against her shoulder. “If they really are gone, how do we-huh?" A soft light coming from her bracelet caught his attention, it hadn't glowed like that for, a while. "Yuzu look!”

 

Sora and Shun raced down the hall, in the direction of the shrill cries of Yuya and Yuzu. They weren’t the cries of laughter or excitement; it sounded more like they were scared.

“What’s wrong? We head screaming and…” Sora ripped the door open, fully intent on finding whoever was threatening his friends, only to trail off at the sight that met his eyes.

Yuya and Yuzu had ended up on the floor, unsurprising considering that the couch now held 6 other people, who looked like someone had just dropped them there.

“Selena, kindly get your foot out of my face,” grumbled Yuri, trapped under Yugo, who himself was tangled up with Yuto. “And Fusion, get off me.”

“It told you before, it‘s not Fusion it’s Yugo!” he yelled, swinging his arm wildly and catching Yuto in the jaw in the process.

“Stop moving around,” said Yuto, rubbing his jaw with one hand. “Before you hurt someone.”

Selena likewise was crushed somewhere between Rin and Ruri, one foot almost in Yuri’s face, and any movement would get him kicked.

“Oww, my head.” Yuzu groaned as she rubbed her head. “Yuto! You kicked me right off the…couch…” She trailed off as the realization hit her, slowly looking up at him. “Yuto?”

Yuya followed her gaze to the couch, and the 6 people on it.

“You, you’re all alive,” he said, tears misting in his eyes.

“Well of course we are,” said Yuri. “You really think you would be rid of us that easily?”

“But, you were so quiet, I couldn’t hear you. I thought, I thought…”

“We were tired,” said Rin. “Merging the dimensions, bringing Yuzu back, that takes a lot out of someone.”

“And the fighting,” added Yugo. “We did a lot of that.”

“We sort of, passed out,” said Yuto with a nod, ducking to avoid Yugo’s flailing limbs. “So stop looking so down.”

“Yugo damnit, stop moving before-ahh!” Yuri screamed as the pile of people shifted and he fell headfirst onto Yuya, pulling everyone with him.

Yuya could only laugh as he lay there; to happy just knowing they were back and alive to care about the elbows poking in his ribs or that Yuri’s head that had connected with his nose with a painful crack.

Everyone was back, and that was all that mattered.


	2. "Madoka" Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A potential ending where, instead of pulling Yuzu out of the light, Yuya steps in and the 8 counterparts fade from existence an the world is rewritten as if they never existed, as if the war never happened.   
> A hard reset ala Madoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a couple things.   
> The first was that the ending scene looked like each dimensional pair was saying goodbye, and I had a momentary thought that they were all going to vanish. (and my 'if you're going to take 6 of them why not just take all 8?' thought after no one got their own bodies back save Yuya and Yuzu)
> 
> The second were some [comments on my timeline](https://twitter.com/dilfosaur/status/846126159616249856) about how it should have had a "madoka end" where they sacrifice themselves to create a world where they never existed, erasing themselves from everyone's memory. 
> 
> So, I decided to try writing this ending(or my take on it).

“Yuya.”

A hand clasped his as he reached towards the light and the figure within.

He smiled as the face came into view. This time he knew who it was, this time he could see.

“Yuzu.”

“Everyone’s waiting,” she said, taking his in both of hers.

“Everyone?”

She nodded and he noticed behind her more figures taking shape, Yuto and Ruri, Rin and Yugo, Selena and Yuri.

Yuzu smiled, “Come on Yuya, we have to go.”

He looked back at everyone behind him, at Shun and Sora, Sawatari and Gongenzaka, at Reiji, at his parents, all looking at him hopefully, expectantly.

Yuzu’s hands squeezed his, pulling him gently and he looked back at her.

He wanted to ask why they had to go, but as soon as the thought entered his head, so to did the answer, to prevent the reincarnation cycle from starting again, to stop the cycle of pain.

“Once we’re all together we can finally put things right,” said Yuto. “Everyone can start over and be free of this pain.”

“Are you ready Yuya?” asked Yuzu.

He spared one last look over his shoulder, at everyone behind him and smiled before turning back to Yuzu and the rest.

“I am.”

Linking their fingers together, he stepped into the light, joining Yuzu and the others.

 

 

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Sora groaned as he reached a hand out, groping blindly as he searched for the offending alarm clock.

“Sora! If you don’t get up you’re going to be late for school!”

Lifting his head, Sora squinted as he read the numbers on the clock.

8:00

 

From upstairs Yoko heard a scream, followed by a thump and a few moments later Sora came barreling down the stairs, pulling his school jacket on.

“And this is why we set two alarms,” she said, sliding breakfast across the table to him. “Now eat up, you don’t want to be late on your first day do you?”

Sora sat down at the table, feet swinging happily as he dug into his breakfast. Across the table sat Yusho, the morning paper in one hand and coffee in the other.

Yoko and Yusho weren’t his biological parents of course; anyone could see that, adopting him when he was only 4. It didn’t matter to him though; they were the best parents he could ask for.

“You’re meeting with friends right?” asked Yusho.

Sora nodded, “Yeah, I’m supposed to meet Gong-chan and Sawatari on the way to school. Oh and Kurosaki too!”

“Well you better hurry if you don’t want to be late,” said Yoko.

“I’ll see you after school!” he shouted, grabbing his bag as he bounded to the door.

 

 

“Sounds like the hoard is up,” sighed Crow, rolling over as thumps and squeals came from the kitchen.

“Mmm, and you’re taking them to school this morning.”

Crow groaned and draped his arms over his forehead; that was right it was his turn to go with them. Which meant three lunches to make and three kids to corral(and quite possibly get dressed as well).

“Yeah but you’re opening shop, and we’ve got Atlas’ duel runner coming in don’t forget.”

Shinji groaned, pressing his face into the pillow. “Right, don’t remind me.”

“Hey he’s our best customer, don’t complain.”

With a stretch Crow hauled himself out of bed, it was time to face the morning and their brood of three.

 

 

“Look, there he is!” Ayu hopped off the park swing, pointing towards the pair walking towards the park. “Reira-kun! Over here!” She bounced up and down excitedly, waving her hands.

The smaller of the two figures ran towards them, grinning widely, his hood falling off his head.

“So, these are the friends you’ve been telling me about,” said Reiji.

Reira nodded shyly.

“Oh, Reira-kun, are you going to come to You Show Duel School after?” asked Tatsuya.

Reiji raised an eyebrow in curiosity and Reira twisted his fingers together nervously.

“They invited me to go with them nii-san,” he said quietly. “Can I?”

Reiji was quiet for a moment caught off guard by the request, Reira rarely asked to go anywhere, let alone with friends.

“I don’t see why not. I’m sure mother and father wouldn’t mind,” he said finally.

Reira smiled and flung himself at him, hugging him tightly around the waist. “Thank you nii-san, thank you!”

“Oh, we need to ask Amanda if she wants to come too!” said Ayu. “And Tanner and Frank.”

“Sounds like Hiiragi-san and Sakaki-san are going to have their hands full this afternoon,” said Reiji with a smile.

“Come on Reira-kun, let’s go!” said Ayu, grabbing his hand.

Reiji stole a glance at his watch and his eyes widened, he was going to be late for school if he hung around too much longer, and that his parents would not like.

 

Shun gazed out the window of the classroom, mind drifting off as he tuned out the teacher.

It was such a peaceful, quiet day and the fact that he’d nearly been late couldn’t change that.

It was strange though, he felt, like something was missing, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. He shook his head, he was just imagining it, it had been a day like any other.

“Kurosaki-san, can you answer the question?”

He turned back to the board, colour draining slightly from his face, what had the teacher been talking about?

Somewhere behind him, he heard Dennis’ laughing at him.

 

Crow watched happily, hands on his hips, as his gaggle of three became eight, having picked up the younger Akaba boy, the Tenjou kid and three more all before hitting the school. He smiled, they were certainly happy and it sounded like they were going to be spending time at the You Show Duel School as well.

“I have to remember to get something for the teachers, it can’t be easy looking after all those kids,” he said. “But first, I gotta get back or Shinji’s gonna kill me.”

 

Sora waved as he parted ways with Shingo and Gongenzaka, each heading off of their respective duel school(he still couldn't convince them to come to his for more than a visit).

“So, you going to actually join us today? I already asked Dennis and he said he would,” he asked Shun. “I mean I’ll totally kick your Xyz using butt if you do.”

Shun smirked, ruffling his hair with one hand. “In your dreams pint-size.”

Sora grinned and gave his shoulder a playful punch; “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you’re younger than me,” said Shun.

“I’d be insulted if you did.”

 

Night fell quietly over the city as everyone went about their familiar routines.

Crow and Shinji shuttled their small charges off to bed with the fading light amidst protests insisting they weren’t tired, before crashing on the couch together for a well-deserved break.

Sora burrowed deep under the covers, the family pets snuggled up against him quietly as he drifted off to sleep.

Reiji carried his half asleep brother up to his room, Reira’s head resting on his shoulder as tiny half snores escaped him. Their parents had been excited to hear about Reira spending time with his friends after school, he was finally coming out of his shell and they couldn’t be happier.

Shun shared a quiet meal with his parents, who happily asked him about his day and listened as he spoke, as he told them about his duels at You Show (and how he’d been roped into acting as teacher’s assistant and helping with the younger students).

 

All was peaceful and quiet, as it should have been in the world without war, in the single dimension where everyone could live together peacefully and happily.

And somewhere in the ether of the other world, Yuya and the others smiled.

Everything was just as it should be.


	3. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What says Zarc and Ray can't have a happy ending too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because who doesn't love baby Zarc and Ray?
> 
> Also, the nickname Ray has for Reiji, 'Jiji' is because when she was little and learning to talk she couldn't pronounce the 'Re' part of his name so it came 'Ji'. Hence 'Jiji'.

“Yuya! Yuyayuyayuya!”

One moment Yuya was sleeping peacefully, the next his bedroom door was flung open and the intruder darted into the room, barreling towards him at top speed and flinging themselves onto his sleeping form.

“Are you awake?”

“I am now,” he groaned, cracking an eye open. The first thing to greet him was a bight, smiling face and a pair of bright gold eyes. “Well, you’re in a good mood this morning Zarc.”

The little boy beamed, shifting as Yuya sat up.

“Don’t you remember what day it is?” he asked.

Yuya rubbed his chin thoughtfully, a grin teasing the corner of his mouth. “Hmm. I think it’s Wednesday.”

Zarc pouted, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance. “No, it’s my birthday! I’m four!”

Yuya grinned and ruffled his hair playfully. “Why so it is.”

“Come on come on! Mom’s making pancakes with chips, so you gotta get up so we can eat’em!” He tugged on Yuya’s arm and Yuya could only laugh.

Four years, had it really been four years since he’d joined their family? Four years since it had all ended?

“You heard the little man, up and at’em!” called Sora from the hall with a laugh.

So, that was how Zarc had gotten in. Figured.

With a sigh Yuya swung his legs over the side of the bed, Zarc hopping off and tugging him towards the door.

“Come on, pancakes Yuya, pancakes!”

 

_“No, no this wasn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t supposed to end like this.” Zarc put his face in his hands as he fell to his knees. “This wasn’t want I wanted. How did everything go so horribly wrong?”_

 

Yuya smiled as he sat down at the table, Zarc trotting around to the other side.

“Aww dad, I don’t need a baby chair. I’mma big boy!” he said, looking at the booster seat.

“Is that so?” asked Yusho.

Zarc nodded. “Uh-huh.”

“Well then, why don’t we try you without it?” he asked, getting up to remove the seat.

Once it was gone, Zarc happily crawled into the chair, only to discover just how high up the table was on him. This was going to make it hard to eat.

“I guess I can use it, for now,” he said, letting Yusho put it back in.

“Well it looks like everyone is present and accounted for,” said Yoko with a smile as everyone settled into their seats. “Now we can eat.”

 

Zarc leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach with an overdramatic sigh. “I couldn’t eat another pancake,” he said. “Those were so good.”

Yuya laughed, “Well, we told you not to stuff yourself.”

“But he’s right these are good!” said Sora as he wolfed down his 4th pancake.

“You better not stuff yourself,” said Yuya, shooting him a warning look. “Remember?” He gestured slightly with his head towards Zarc, who seemed oblivious to their conversation.

“Don’t worry Yuya, I’ll be fine,” he said. “Promise.”

Yuya turned back to Zarc, who’d pushed his plate towards the middle of the table for collection.

“You up for a trip to the park?” asked Yuya.

Zarc’s eyes lit up and he was off his chair in an instant and darting towards the door.

“Park! Park, park, park! We’re going to the park!”

“I guess that’s a yes.” He looked back at his parents, “This should keep him occupied for a few hours.”

“How much can you do at a park?” asked Sora.

Yuya grinned, “Who said I was doing this alone?”

 

_Picking himself of the ground, Yuya watched as Astrograph Magician alighted gently in front of Zarc and set something on the ground._

_Zarc’s face twisted up in horror and he shook his head, “No, no! Not this, anything but this. Not her, please no!”_

_Craning his neck, Yuya could just barely make out a figure with wine-red hair heaped at his feet._

 

Zarc held his hand tightly as they walked, practically trembling with excitement at the prospect of going to the park.

As they rounded the corner Zarc’s eyes widened and he gasped softly.

“Ray!”

The girl turned her head, her wine-red pigtails bobbing up and down.

“Zarc!” She leapt off the swing she was on and bounded towards Zarc, who had since let go of Yuya’s hand to run toward her.

There was the barest of soft thumps as they collided, laughing and giggling all the while.

The young man with Ray smiled, resting a hand on his hip as he watched the pair.

“Well, they seem to be in a good mood this morning huh Reiji?” asked Yuya with a smile.

Reiji nodded, “She was up at the crack of dawn this morning, mother finally told me to take her out so she could burn of the energy.”

“I apparently slept to late and instead of sending the animals in to wake me up, they sent Zarc in instead,” laughed Yuya. “But I’m glad, I’m glad things are working out.”

 

_Zarc cradled Ray’s limp form in his arms as he stared up at the magicians, Astrograph now joined by Chronograph Magician. “I never asked for this, this isn’t how I wanted things to go. Oh Ray, I’m so sorry. If I could change things I would.”_

_Chronograph Magician reached behind its shield, drawing forth a long sword, holding it out so the tip was a hairs breath from Zarc’s forehead._

_Zarc closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks, “I’d give anything to make this right again.”_

 

“Yuya, Yuya!” Zarc trotted across the playground to where Yuya and Reiji had sat down to talk, keeping an eye on the kids they played. “Can Ray come over, please?”

“Please Jiji? Please?” asked Ray, staring up at him with pleading eyes

“Hmm, I dunno, what do you think?” he asked, looking over at Reiji. “Is it ok with you?”

Reiji smiled, “I see no problem with it.”

Zarc jumped happily before running back to Ray, who was sitting on the swing set. “Ray guess what? You can come over!”

“Do you think it’s safe to go back yet?” asked Reiji once Zarc was out of earshot.

Yuya looked down at his watch, “Probably. Thank god they’re small, they haven’t noticed we planned all this yet,” said Yuya.

It was no coincidence that Reiji and Ray had turned up at the park, or that Yuya had chosen to go. A 'chance meeting' at the park just happened to be a sure fire way to keep two rambunctious four year olds out of the way while the rest of the families set things up for their joint birthday party.

“Let’s give them a few more minutes to play before calling them back,” said Yuya.

 

“Alright, I think that’ll do it,” said Yuto, taking a step back to admire his handy work.

Yuri leaned over his shoulder, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “It looks like you missed a spot.”

“Huh, what, where?”

“Right here.” He took a bow from the ones in his hands and stuck it to Yuto’s hair. “There, much better.”

“Very funny Yuri.”

“Are you two done messing around? Yuya and Reiji will be back soon,” said Yuzu, holding up her cell phone to show them a text from Yuya. “We have to make sure everything’s decorated before they come back.”

“Yes _mom_ ,” said Yuri, rolling his eyes and earning himself a smack upside the head with a suddenly appearing paper fan the moment he turned his back.

“We’re almost done in the kitchen!” called Sora, “How are things out there?”

“We’re done!” said Yuzu.

“So, how are we going to hide this many people?” asked Yuto. At his last count thee had been no less than 14 of them all crammed into the Sakaki house; himself, Yugo and Yuri, the four girls, Sora, Reira and all the adults associated with them.

“Just watch,” said Ruri, patting his shoulder.

 

Zarc bounced around from foot to foot as he nearly ran home, Ray right on his heels and Yuya and Reiji only a few steps behind them, smiling as they watched them run.

“Careful you don’t trip and fall,” called Yuya.

Reiji laughed and shook his head, “I don’t think they’re listening.”

Zarc reached the house first, flinging the door open excitedly as he called out, “Mom dad, we’re home! And Ray’s here too!”

He stepped through the door and a moment later the house erupted in shouts of ‘surprise’ and ‘happy birthday’, earning a rather startled shriek from the pair.

 

Yuya smiled, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the back of the couch, watching as Zarc and Ray filled up on cake, ice cream, surrounded themselves with presents and were generally fussed over by their parents.

They deserved it, this chance at life, a chance to do it all again, and do it properly.

 

_Yuya watched as Chronograph Magician brought its sword down to Zarc’s head, touching him lightly. As the two touched, light filled the air and Yuya had to shut his eyes against it._

_As the light faded so to did the dull silence of the strange realm and he head the roar of the crowds fill his ears, where he had been only moments before, dueling Reiji._

_The duel had concluded with his win and a strange orb had appeared. Upon reach out to it and the figure within, he found himself drawn in it and the otherworldly place within._

_Looking around he saw Yuzu and the counterparts, all slowly beginning to stir._

_Then another noise reached his ears, crying._

_Looking around for the source of the noise he spotted two small, wiggling bundles on the ground amidst everything._

_Tiny balled up fists stuck out of one and, dragging himself over, Yuya shifted the covers to reveal a small, crying baby, a boy with silver hair._


End file.
